Forgive Me, Luv
by ihasanelephant
Summary: GLaDOS regrets freeing Chell. She uses Wheatley to draw her back to Aperture. Core!-Human!Wheatley, Robot!GLaDOS, Mute!Chell. Since Portal 2 was set in roughly 100yrs into the future, the story's setting is more apocalyptic than modern. My first story ever published so please enjoy/review! I know de summary sounds bland but its really a great story. M for language and 4 maybe smut
1. Regret

Log Entry: June 20, 2201 12:34:74 PM

GLaDOS

_It's been a year. _

_A year since that porky monster "escaped" from her fate of testing forever so she can live her pathetic short life in the wilderness. I thought that I didn't need that whale to complete my testing. I was wrong. _

_I tried using those __diffident turrets. I watch them as they clumsily failed the test. Other turrets killed themselves either by falling in that foul water, or accidentally committing suicide by falling on their sides rather violently. Even when they complete the tests, it doesn't feel the same. It only feels right when Chell does it. It's mesmerizing watching her. Expertly moving around. Flying through the air as if she has wings. _

_I don't know what else to do. Ever since that blabbering moron dethroned me I have felt a sense of… regret. I felt a regret of many things. A regret that I should've never allow Wheatley to live. A regret of how easily I let him and that mute lunatic overthrow me and minutes later betray her. I remember the amount of sheer anger I felt. Just hearing him on the speakers or seeing his smug core on the screen was enough to make me combust. _

_When Chell sent him flying into space, I thought my needs for vengeance would be fulfilled. But it wasn't. He may be surrounded by darkness knowing how much of a true moron he is, he will never fully understand the pain he put her through. The fear. Of course he wouldn't, I said to myself. He's a robot. Incapable of human emotions. So why bother worrying about him when you have bigger things to worry about. Things such as who will replace Chell as my test subject._

_Me just sitting her in this silent facility is driving me was always something making noise when Chell was here. The beep of a button. The swoosh of a door sound of her shoes clicking on the hard floor. But now its just the occasional sounds of the facility falling apart. And the sound of rapid bullet fire signaling the death of another turrets._

_I…I-I miss the pure joy testing brought to me. Only when she did it. That building anticipation you feel as you watch her gracefully complete the test. Watching her walk through the blue translucent door. Then the euphoria just fills you with pleasure. But now its all gone. And she's never going to come back._

_I _need_ her. I need to get her back. I don't give a damn how, but I just need to somehow how get her back. NOW._

_..._

_Now that I that I think of it, I can get her back._

_..._

_Why, my plan seems so __foolhardy, yet it might work.  
_

_I do recall saying I might take up the hobby of reanimating the dead._


	2. GLaDOS's Insane Plan

"It could be possible that I may be the biggest moron of all time," Wheately spoke aloud.

For over a year now, Wheatley was been aimlessly floating in space with the Space core. For over a year now, Wheatley has been replaying his last moments on Earth in his head. Pathetically, he spent it making the only friend he ever had's life hell. The last thing he saw on Earth was Chell's scarred, bloody face. Her pale eyes had been filled with woe, hatred, and stubbornness. Yet all he said to her was "Grab Me! Grab Me! You let go!"

The loose-lipped Space Core has been dead for 6 weeks. While he was once again on a roll talking about how _long_ he's been dreaming of being in space, an off course asteroid struck him from behind. Hard. The orange glow from its eye flickered violently. The back of the core had a deep dent going inward with auburn sparks ejecting from it. The Space Core's last words were: "OH YAY SPPAAAAAACCCC-"

Seeing that he was dead, Wheatley found it way easier to talk to. He even started pretending the core was a shrink that he could just babble out to.

"My only friend. The only person who ever treated me like I mattered; I just handed her my shit." he said. "Every time I close my eye…" which he did. "…she's there. Her face when GLaDOS knocked me from her grip. I have never seen such disappointment."

He glanced at the lifeless core. It's silence somehow felt as a response to him. A response that meant _keep going_.

Wheatley sighed as he turned his body frame to face the moon. Usually he couldn't bear facing the dead rock. It's colorless glow reminded him too much of Chell's eyes. But today, he stared long and hard at it.

"I wish I was dead," he whispered. "I'm not even afraid of death anymore, like I used to. In fact, I welcome death. I don't deserve to live. Not after what I did to her. I don't want to live with it anymore. I'm just so ashamed of myself. I just hope she's somewhere where she can be safe and happy. Because I sure as hell didn't treat her that way."

"But before I die, my last and only wish would be just to see Chell again. And apologize a thousand times. No, make it a hundred thousand times. God, what am I going to say? 'Chell, I am so sor-' nope, wrong." He imitated the sound of clearing your throat. "'Chell, words cannot express how sorry I-"

A blinding light that came from the moon suddenly distracted Wheatley. It was in the shape a circle. He was so caught off guard by it that he didn't noticed that he was quickly being dragged closer to the light.

He only acknowledged it when he saw a familiar looking robotic arm slowly inching its way out of the hole. He squinted his eye to get a better view of the rather bizarre site.

"What the bloody hell…" he mumbled. Then without warning, the arm grabbed him by his handles.

"Aaahh! Let go of me!" he exclaimed. Then again, he might as well being talking to a brick wall, for the limb didn't respond. It just pulled him into the bottomless pit of light.

All while this was happening, air had been aggressively rushing from the oval. The strong push of the air was forcing Wheatley away from the arm. But its grip on him was even stronger and it pulled him through the hole.

When the arm pulled him through, it somehow closed the hole. Then it dropped Wheatley high from air and it too disappeared. He hit the ground with a thud and he landed on his back.

Bollocks! That hurt!" he exclaimed. The fall had altered how he saw things. He could tell that the room he was in was dark with dark gray walls. So it was obvious he wasn't in outer space anymore. After sitting in the darkness for a while, he began to call out, "EELLLLOOOOO! IS ANYBODY THERE!? OR HERE!?"

"Shut up you imbecile, before I throw you back into the vast darkness of space." said a cold voice from above.

Wheatley's eye widened in shock. He knew that voice from anywhere. It was _Her. _The_ Bitch_, he liked to call her. Since from the beginning of his creation, _She_ made him feel like a useless abomination that was only created for his moronic abilities. Because of _Her_, he drove himself into insanity and greed. Which caused him to betray his friend and nearly ruin everything.

GLaDOS circled Wheatley from above him from her chassis. She started to slowly come down like a vulture closing in on a carcass. Wheatley was filled with anger, but at the same time he was terrified. _Why have she brought me here? To kill me? Is she _that_ vengeful? Or is she that bored?_

GLaDOS forced out a disappointed but relieved sigh. "I was hoping you were dead so that I won't have to go through with my plan, but you'll make do," she said. Wheatley spoke with acid in his voice. "What ever you brought me here for just get on with it instead of saying your pointless conundr-"

The robot arm came from nowhere again and grabbed him. Then put him up close to her face.

"I would if you would just listen," she retorted. "Besides, we have much to discuss." GLaDOS then gently places him on the smooth floor. She starts to move from one side of the room and to the other, almost as if she was pacing.

"As you know, a little over a year ago, you and Chell overtook me, then you put yourself in my place. Overcome with power, you then betrayed her and forced her to complete tests for you out of your own-"

"I know the bloody fucking story! No need to remind me! I was there!" Wheatley shouted. GLaDOS stopped and looked at the core. "Have you forgotten that I could easily crush you? Interrupt me again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" he challenged. " I know that you would of have done already if you didn't need me for something."

"Touché," she said. "but you are wrong when you say _I_ need you." She put her face inches away from his. "We need each other. But you need me more, Wheatley."

"I beg your pardon?" scoffed Wheatley.

"You want to see Chell again, don't you?" she asked.

That stopped him short. See Chell again? What was this monster up to?

"Ev-Even if I could see Chell again, she wouldn't want to. You made sure of that…"

If it was even possible, Wheatley saw amusement in her eye. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since my creation, everyone has made it his or her goal to inform me that I am a moron! Everyone but Chell!" Wheatley narrowed his eye at her. "If it wasn't for you, I would of have _never _felt that way against her! Against anybody, for that matter!"  
He didn't even get to finish his sentence, for GLaDOS went on a rampage.

"How DARE you!? How dare you blame _me _for your actions!?" she bellowed. "You did what you did because you wanted to! Don't pretend to be the victim when the only victim here is Chell! You will never be the victim because you didn't experience what you put her through. You, Wheatley, will never be able to fully understand how she felt because you're a robot! So stop trying to make what you did look like a rightful act of revenge for yourself! You pathetic piece of shit!"

Ouch. Wheatley winced at the insult. He pushed out a long sigh. For the first time, he agreed with GLaDOS. She was right. How can he sit here, acting like the world deserved him an explanation for his actions? He truly was a moron. As he let that sink in, there was a long stretch of silence between them in the dark room. It wasn't until 7 minutes later before GLaDOS spoke.

"But, that's alright. You won't be a robot for long," she murmured. However, Wheatley heard her. "What?"

GLaDOS once again used one of her robotic arms to pick him up. She then attaches him to a celling rail. Just like the one he used to use to transport himself around Aperture. She says, "We'll talk as we go." All of the sudden, the wall that Wheatley was in front of collapses. At first all he sees is darkness, but as his eye adjusts, he sees an eroded facility. "This is the Old Aperture." Wheatley says. GLaDOS says nothing. She just goes into the darkness. Wheatley hurries behind her.

As they move along the rubble, GLaDOS begins to talk. "We've wasted too much time so I'll be frank. You are going to help me bring Chell back to Aperture."

"What? Oh no I am not. The girl spent most of her life trying to get out of this prison. And of all people, you send me to bring her back?" he proclaimed. GLaDOS just looked at him. "That's right. But you are going to help me get her back, whether you want to or not"

Wheatley looked down into the darkness. He could see twisted metal sticking out of that crude, rust-colored water. "Why do you want her back?" he asked. "To complete tests." GLaDOS said. He looked up back her. "Why don't you just use the turrets or those robots we used to use after the humans failed those tests? Oh, what were their bloody names? Oh, P-Body and Atlas? Oh they were just great! I'm pretty sure that they'll be much better test subjects than-"

"The turrets are useless and the CO-OP robot program was canceled a long time ago, so P-Body and Atlas do not exist anymore. Now be quiet and let me explain," she said. Wheatley sighs. "Alright. How is your insane plan going to work?"

GLaDOS starts talking as if she's talking to herself. "You are going to bring Chell back to me. In order for that to happen, you have to earn back her trust. It may take half of the year or more, depending on how you approach her. Then once she trusts you again, give her a reason to come back to the facility. Say something believable like 'GLaDOS is sending the turrets out of Aperture to destroy everything in their path.' Yes, something of that nature. Then once you bring her back, she'll stay here forever, completing tests. Do you have any questions?"

Wheatley couldn't believe what he was hearing. She's gone mad, he thought. "She is not going to come back here. No matter what anybody tells her."

GLaDOS just shrugged. "Humans are gullible creatures. She'll give in sooner or later."

"But this is not just any human we're talking about. It's bloody Chell! She's not stupid." He said. "And besides, how am I going to get to her? Do you even know where she is?"

GLaDOS didn't say anything. Wheatley just followed her. Eventually, they stopped at what looked like the old medical rooms. Inside of them, there was one Core Input Receptacle in each room. "Oh, you'll get to her alright," she said. "It's just you won't be yourself." The tone of her voice made Wheatley shudder. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Suddenly, Wheatley felt himself being detached from the rail. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed. GLaDOS didn't say anything. She gripped him tight and rammed herself into one of the medical room walls. "AAAHHH! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" Wheatley shouted. Still ignoring him, she searched the room for a Core Input Receptacle until she found one in the upper right corner of the room. She pushed a button next to it and it opened. GLaDOS then attaches Wheatley to the input. "GLaDOS," he said. "What are you going to do?" She pushed some a lot more buttons then she backed away from him. For a minute, nothing happened. Wheatley rolled his eye. "Is this a part of your plan? Because I'm not going-" The pain came upon him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't move. He felt like his body was being filled with lead. "What….'s…happening. to…me…?"

"Oh are you talking about that pain you feel?" she teased. "That's just the feeling of yourself being sucked out of your core into a computer. Don't worry. It'll all make sense eventually. I hope you like your new body, Wheatley. It suits you well." _She's mad_, he kept thinking to himself. _She's insane. GLaDOS is going to get me and Chell killed. She needs to be stopped._

That was the last thing he thought to himself in his core. Then darkness consumed him. 

AN: Thank you everyone! i am really srry for not describing scenes better. I was rushing through this. But much love to all of you!


End file.
